pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Attack
Quick Attack is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Descrption |Lets the user get in the first hit.}} |An extremely fast attack that always strikes first.}} |An almost invisibly fast attack that is certain to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the foe at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.}} |The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible. This move always goes first.}} |The user hits the target at a fast speed that makes it almost invisible. The move always strike first.}} |The user hits the target at a fast speed that makes it almost invisible. The move always strike first.}} Effect In battle Due to having a positive priority, Quick Attack will always go before moves that have neutral priority. Quick Attack does damage to the target. In a Double Battle, Quick Attack can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Quick Attack can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |12|15|13|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |12|15|13|13|13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |1, 12|1, 15|1, 13|1, 13|1, 13|1, 13|TBA|STAB='}} |7|7|7|4|4|4|TBA|STAB='}} |1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 4|1, 4|1, 4|TBA|STAB='}} |16 ( ) 11 ( )|11|11|13|13|10|TBA}} ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |16|7|13|11|11 ( ) 10 ( )|10|TBA}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |||1 ( )||||TBA}} |||1 ( )|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||||5|5|5|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 5|1, 5|1, 5|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |27 ( ) 23 ( )|23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA|STAB='}} |27 ( ) 23 ( )|23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} |27 ( ) 23 ( )|23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} |27 ( ) 23 ( )|23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} ||19|19|13|13|13|TBA}} ||21|21|13|13|13|TBA}} ||21|21|13|13|13|TBA}} ||11|7|7|7|7|TBA|STAB='}} ||1, 11|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|TBA|STAB='}} / ||7|7 ( ) 6 ( )|6|6|6|TBA}} ||23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} ||23|23|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} / ||20|20|16|16 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||9|8|8|8|8|TBA}} ||19|19|15|15|15|TBA}} ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} ||31|31|22|22|22|TBA}} |||11|11|11|11 ( ) 9 ( )|TBA}} |||1, 11|1, 11|1, 11|1, 11 ( ) 1, 9 ( )|TBA}} |||1, 11|1, 11|1, 11|1, 11 ( ) 1, 9 ( )|TBA}} |||28|28|28|28 ( ) 23 ( )|TBA}} / |||32|32|32|32 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA}} / |||32|32|32|32 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA}} / |||8|8|8|7 ( ) 9 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|1, 7 ( ) 1, 9 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||31|24|24 ( ) 22 ( )|22 ( ) 19 ( )|TBA}} / |||7|7|7|7 ( ) 6 ( )|TBA}} / |||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7 ( ) 1, 6 ( )|TBA}} |||17|17|17|17 ( ) 10 ( )|TBA}} |||17|17|17|17 ( ) 10 ( )|TBA}} |||10|7|7|7 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA}} |||10|7|7|7 ( ) 1 ( )|TBA}} |||17|17|17|17 ( ) 12 ( )|TBA}} |||17|17|17|17 ( ) 12 ( )|TBA}} |||7|5|5|5|TBA|STAB='}} |||13|12|12 ( ) 9 ( )|9 ( ) 1, 7 ( )|TBA}} / ||||5|5|5|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 5|1, 5|1, 5|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1, 5|1, 5|1, 5|TBA|STAB='}} ||||5|5|5|TBA}} ||||3|3 ( ) 11 ( )|11|TBA}} ||||1, 3|1, 3 ( ) 1, 11 ( )|1, 11|TBA}} ||||16|16|16|TBA|STAB='}} ||||16|16|16|TBA|STAB='}} ||||1|1|1|TBA}} / ||||1|1|1|TBA}} / ||||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|TBA}} ||||1|1|1|TBA}} / ||||1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|TBA}} ||||22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} ||||22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} / ||||16|16 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA}} ||||11|11|11|TBA}} / ||||28 ( )|28|28|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||11|11|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1, 11|1, 11|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||1, 11|1, 11|TBA|STAB='}} |||||1|1|TBA}} |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||4|4|TBA}} |||||1|1, 13|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||6|6|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||8|TBA}} ||||||8|TBA}} / ||||||8|TBA}} ||||||7|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||7|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||6|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||6|TBA}} / ||||||6|TBA}} / ||||||17|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||1|TBA|STAB='''}} ||||||13|TBA}} By breeding Trivia * Quick Attack is often involved in the strategy that is referred to by some as F.E.A.R. * When Ash's Pidgeotto first used Quick Attack, it vaguely resembled the much later introduced Brave Bird. * Quick Attack is the only increased priority move introduced in Generation I. * Of all damage-dealing moves, Quick Attack is tied with Bouncy Bubble for most variations, with eight including itself. Gallery Quick Attack depicted in Generation I |games3 = Quick Attack III.png Quick Attack depicted in Generation III |games4 = Quick Attack IV.png Quick Attack depicted in Generation IV |games5 = Quick Attack V.png Quick Attack depicted in Generation V |games6 = Quick Attack VI.png Quick Attack depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Quick Attack VII.png Quick Attack depicted in Generation VII Quick Attack (Let's Go).png Quick Attack depicted in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Suzy Vulpix Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Suzie's Vulpix |anime2 = Gary Umbreon Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Gary's Umbreon |anime3 = May Combusken Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by May's Combusken |anime4 = Jessie Yanma Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Jessie's Yanma |anime5 = Ash Unfezant Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Ash's Unfezant |anime6 = Sanpei Greninja Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Sanpei's Greninja |anime7 = Ilima Eevee Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Ilima's Eevee |anime8 = Go Scorbunny Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Go's Scorbunny |manga1 = Clefy's Quick Attack.PNG Quick Attack being used by Green's Clefable via Metronome |manga2 = Silver's Weavile Quick Attack as Sneasel.PNG Quick Attack being used by Silver's Sneasel |manga3 = Greta's Umbreon Quick Attack.PNG Quick Attack being used by Greta's Umbreon |other1 = Quick Attack XD.png Quick Attack depicted in XD QuickAttackSSB4.png Quick Attack depicted in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U |other3 = Hiori's Lucario Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Hiori's Lucario (In Pokémon Thief 7) Hareta's Riolu Quick Attack.png Quick Attack being used by Hareta's Riolu }} See also *Extreme Speed Category:Moves with a base power of 40